questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Sword
The Sword is the traditional weapon of the Fighter class. The Paladin will also use a specialized sword. Swords of different types appear in all Quest for Glory games in some form. Background A sword is a weapon that consists of a sharp blade attached to a hilt so that it can be gripped and swung. Swords typically have guards between the hilt and blade to protect the user. Swords are often carried in specialized sheaths, also known as scabbards, when not in use. Swords can be of vastly varying length and width. A "broadsword" is typically classified as having a blade with at least an inch in width. The making of a sword is a fine art, and a skilled blacksmith can make incredibly fine swords over the course of days, or may quickly mass-produce simpler swords for an army or other fighting force. The hero upgrades from the Broadsword to the Fine Sword in Shapeir. Standard Swords *Broadsword *Fine Sword *Sword (standard) *Sword (rusted) Magical Swords In the world of Gloriana, certain swords are given magical properties through various means in order to make them stronger or to make them symbols of the station they represent. The following magical swords appear in the series: *Magic Sword *Ice Diamond Sword *Dragon Slayer Sword *Paladin Sword **Soulforge **Piotyr's Sword In-Game Use Typically, the sword is restricted to the Fighter class alone. Game mechanics are put in place to prevent the Magic User or Thief from acquiring a sword in all games besides Quest for Glory V. As an item, a sword does not typically need to be "used". The Hero will automatically draw his weapon for use when combat presents itself. Still, clicking a sword on an enemy will usually engage combat without the monster having to cross the distance to the Hero, although this will not change the circumstances of the combat, ie. it won't give the Hero any kind of tactical advantage. In Quest for Glory V, the Hero will need to equip his weapon before he can use it. Quest for Glory I A Fighter begins his quest with a Broadsword. There are no other swords available to the Hero in the game, nor opportunities for another class to get one. Outside of combat, the sword can be used in the VGA version in certain locations. Clicking it on the chest the Ogre carries, for instance, will attempt to use force to pry it open. The sword can be dropped in QFG1 EGA to allow for use of daggers or magic instead. Quest for Glory II The Fighter retains his Broadsword at the start of this quest. He may purchase a Fine Sword from Issur for 100 dinars when he trades in his old sword. The Hero will not be allowed to purchase a Fine Sword if he does not have a Broadsword to trade in. Also, the Hero has an opportunity to borrow Soulforge, the sword of the Liontaur Paladin, Rakeesh. When the Earth Elemental attacks the city, Rakeesh will lend the sword to the Hero and cause it to flame when the Hero engages the elemental. After defeating it, the Hero is asked to return the sword to Uhura. Upon completion of his quest, the Hero may be recognized as a Paladin, where Rakeesh will present him Soulforge for his own. The sword can be dropped to use daggers or magic instead. Quest for Glory III A Fighter will begin this quest with a Sword (QFG3) (no matter if he had the Broadsword or Fine Sword upon completing QFG2 during importation). He will retain this sword throughout the game unless recognized as a Paladin in the course of the game. The Paladin will carry Rakeesh's sword, Soulforge. In the inventory it will appear as generic "Sword" item until the Paladin earns the Flaming Sword ability, after which it becomes the "Magical Sword". NOTE: Despite Fanaka Kisu stating he offers swords at his stall, the Hero willl be unable to purchase one. Quest for Glory IV In this quest, the Fighter and Paladin's first sword will be found in the Heart Cave area of the Dark One's Cave. Even if he bypasses picking it up manually, after he is attacked by his first Badders, he will automatically run over and pick them up. This first sword is old and battered, but is considered better than fighting with a Dagger. The Fighter and Paladin can find a second sword in the Adventurer's Guild in the Town of Mordavia. With enough Strength, he can smash or force open the case containing a Fine Sword, which will cause more damage than the first sword. Lastly, the Paladin can find Piotyr's Sword by defeating the Master Wraith in the forest and searching its barrow. This is a proper Paladin Sword. The Fighter will instead find a Battle Axe in this barrow. Quest for Glory V This is the first quest where all classes can equip any weapon. A Fighter will begin with a Sword and they are available for purchase from Pholus for 100 drachmas. Also, Swords can be found on the bodies of Hesperian Mercenaries. The Paladin will begin his quest with the item; Paladin Sword, which is still Piotyr's Sword. This quest also has several special types of swords available, including the Magic Sword, the Ice Diamond Sword, and the Dragonslayer Sword. Sword Users Other characters in the games besides the Hero carry or use swords. They include: *The Weapon Master *Wolfgang Abenteuer *The Spielburg Castle guard *The Brigand Leader *Rakeesh Sah Tarna *The guard of Shapeir and Raseir *Desert Brigands *Walid and likely other members of the EOF. *Khaveen *Hesperian Mercenaries *Elsa von Spielburg *Magnum Opus Trivia *Early games allow the Hero to drop his sword. This will leave him defenseless unless he's carrying a Dagger. While the sword can sometimes be picked up in the same area it was dropped, it is not recommended to "store" one's sword in this way. Category:Weapons